The Pain of Others
by The Ultimate Obsession
Summary: After Jane mind burns a vampire for the Volturi, Aro finds himself wondering what her power feels like.


Aro watched with fascination as Jane mind burned another vampire. That was the Volturi version of a warning. The broken man lay on the floor- it would be a while, Aro knew, before he could get up.

"Well, that is all, I must say" Aro said standing from his throne. "Felix, Alec, stay until he wakes up." He began walking toward the doors of the tower room then turned back," Jane, come with me." He was careful to make it sound like an afterthought.

Jane followed Aro to his study, wondering the whole time what her master wanted to see her about. She hoped he hadn't found out as out the little game she, Heidi and Chelsea had been playing during rounds that week. That would be embarrassing, to say the least. They had been discussing who among the Volturi was most attractive, and it turned into a "Hot or Not" game. Jane had admitted that she found Aro to be "Hot", and surprisingly, Heidi and Chelsea had agreed. "Um, master, what did you want to see me about?

Aro paused, carefully trying to word his statement. "Your talent " he began "has always intrigued me."

Jane nodded.

"And at the past few burnings I've become more and more curious as to what it feels like."

"Master!" Jane exclaimed "excuse my rudeness, but have you gone insane?"

Perhaps have Aro thought to himself "But this is much less insane than some other thoughts I've had recently'

Jane wished she could read her master's thoughts. She seriously hoped he wouldn't ask her to do something she knew she could not bring herself to do easily.

"I'm asking if you could burn me. I'm so very intrigued by it." Aro said slowly and deliberately, looking right at Jane.

"Master, I don't think I can." came Jane's quiet response.

"Why not? I've seen in your memories that you've only not burned Caius a few times because Alec reminded you what would happen." Aro's eyes were pleading, but they also had something very dark in them.

"Aro" Jane surprised him with the use of his name "Master Caius is different. I... I can't explain, but he just infuriates me so much sometimes."

Aro looked to the window "so if I got you mad enough?" he left the question unfinished

Jane could not believe that she was having this conversation." Why do you want to get burned? Again, forgive me for overstepping my bounds. but is everything alright?"

Aro could hardly explain it to her. Not without scaring her more than he likely already was. "I just need to feel something."

'Ok, now he is sounding like Marcus' Jane though to herself. She was becoming more concerned about her master with every passing moment. Again she wished that she could read minds.

Aro chuckled. "No, it's not that bad, its just...." he stopped, maybe it was that bad. And even if it wasnt, was Jane, a guard, really the one he should be discussing this with.

Jane's voice brought fro from his thoughts, "It's what? And you know there are many better ways to feel something than to have me burn you."

Aro could think of a few better ways, but none with a better outcome. "Please don't make me order you to do it." Aro said. He hoped that would be enough. The thought had barely passed his mind when the pain began. It started slow, but soon was too much for him, and he fell to the ground. Although it was a horrible experience, a small smile crept onto Aro's lips.

Jane hadn't wanted to burn him, but now, Aro was lying on the floor of his study, writhing in pain and grinning. No one grinned at Jane while she burned them. She momentarily forgot what she was doing and focused harder on causing pain. A small gasp escaped from Aro's mouth, and Jane immediately stopped, horrified by what she had just done.

"Master. she said, kneeling down at his side. She silently prayed that no one would come in, because she knew if they did that she would be dead before Aro could explain what happened.

"Aro" she said, her voice breaking a bit. 'shit' she thought 'I broke him. He's not going to wake up. And I'm going to die' She put her hand on his arm and shook him lightly.

"You arent going to die" he said weakly. His eyes opened slowly. "My, my. That was incredible!" he exclaimed with his typical enthusiasm.

Jane nearly began sobbing. "Incredible. I thought I had broken you. I accidentally lost it when you started grinning at me!"

Aro's breathing was not steady and Jane feared she might get into trouble for being too harsh. Aro sat up and looked at her. . "Thank you" he said pulling her close to him. He needed to get her out before he asked her for something he knew she couldn't do. He didn't really want to let her go, she felt so right, there in his arms. But it was wrong, so very wrong "I think you had better go before Marcus or especially Caius comes and finds out what happened."

"Of course, master. I Hope you feel better." Jane said as she left the study.

'Already do' Aro thought to himself. The pain had been much worse than he imagined, but it was worth it because it was from Jane. That would have to be enough, because he knew he could never get the feelings from her that he truly wanted.


End file.
